A Beautiful Relationship
by Lady Belle of Masbolle
Summary: KD, my first story, I'm really bad at summaries, basically about KD's relationship, the title sucks, if you have a better idea, email me!
1. Default Chapter

Kel was out on the practice courts. Her glaive was spinning around so fast that you could barely see it. During the pattern dance, Kel was thinking about one person. Did he love her; she was not one of the court beauties that he always courted. She would rather wear breaches than a dress and practice with her glaive than flirt. She was not gorgeous and she was no lady, but she hoped that maybe he could love her. Kel finally stopped the pattern dance; she was sweating and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and her glaive was at the throat of the person. It was Dom. The one that she was thinking about.

"Are you trying to kill me," Dom said with that grin that always made Kel's heart melt.

"Well, I would have, but Raoul would have been sad for the loss of a very good sergeant," replied with a smile

" Yes, that is true. Would the Lady Knight like to accompany me to breakfast," Dom said while his eyes danced.

" Yes, I would be happy to accompany you, but I have to change my clothes first and I'll meet you in the mess."

Kel walked towards her room. Her heart was beating and her stomach was doing flip-flops. Maybe he does love me after all she thought.


	2. Mess Hall Talks

Hey thankz to my first two reviewers I luv y'all (there is a little bit of the south for ya)

Jamie Lynn: you rock thanks so much for reviewing

Megster: thankz for looking that up for me, I'll make sure I change it

Disclaimer: I own none of Tamora Pierce's characters, except the plot and maybe the child of Kel and Dom hint, hint even though I wish I did

Hey I'm going out of town, so I might not update for a while.

Kel hurried down toward the mess. She had just taken a bath put on fresh clothes and she couldn't wait to see Dom. She finally reached the mess and she looked around for the table that she normally sat at. She saw that Dom was already there, so she grabbed a tray filled it with food and sat down.

While Kel is getting ready to go to breakfast.

"You really like her don't you," Neal said. "If you do anything to hurt her, I will hunt you down and kill you."

"I would never hurt her, I love her." Dom replied sort of angry because Neal thought he would do something like that.

" You love her?" Neal replied flabbergasted (A/N I have a weird obsession w/ that word)

" I never get up the courage to tell her and there is never a right time." Dom said.

" Why don't you ask her to go to the ball with you tomorrow night?" Neal told Dom.

"Hey Meathead, you might actually have a good idea for once in your life," Dom said with a grin.

" Stop calling me that stupid name, and it is Sir Meathead to you."

"Here comes Kel, I'll tell her after breakfast," Dom said hurriedly.

"Good morning Dom," Kel said with a smile "Good morning Meathead."

"Oh for the god's sakes will everyone just stop calling me that," Neal exclaimed.

"We will when you stop acting like one," Dom and Kel said at the same time. They both smiled at each other. The rest of breakfast when pretty normal. Kel got up after she finished her porridge and said, "I've got to go fill out reports for Lord Wydlon."

"I go with you," Dom said. As soon as they were out of the mess, Dom asked Kel, "Will you go to the ball with me tomorrow, milady?"

"I'm no lady, but I am happy to accept your offer." Kel replied, but she wasn't showing that she was secretly ecstatic.

"I'll pick you up at seven, okay." Dom said and he to was secretly over joyed at the thought of going to a ball with Dom.

"See you later." Kel said.

"Bye." Dom replied.

Kel went off to find Lalasa because she was going to need a dress to go to the ball.

Hey I really need help to come up with what the dress looks like please Review. It means so much to me that you spend you're valuable time reviewing. I chose seven for the ball because that is when Dillion, my best BF in the world (obviously my only one) always comes to pick me up to take me to the movies or to the bookstore, where he buys me a strawberry 'n crème frappacino from Starbucks and any book I want. Oh, I don't know how to spell the training master's name so could anyone help.

Luv everybody lots,

Lady Lucy Belle of Masbolle (Dom's real wife, even though I am so K/D, I mean a girl can dream can't she).


	3. Dress Choosings

Thankz again to Megster and Jamie Lynn for your review and thankz to everyone for dress ideas. My parents decided that talking back to them was bad so I'm grounded and wasn't able to go down to Florida. Of course they are the smartest parents in the world (yea right, I mean what parents are actually smart) and had me stay w/ my grandma who is so cool, lets me do what I ever I want, takes me anywhere. So I had a better time here and I can update sooner. Yeah! So enough about me, on to the best story eva and has anyone come up w/ a better title? Luv all of y'all, your beautiful Southern Lucy Belle as grandma calls me. Oh disclaimer, I almost forgot: I own none of TP's characters, even though I wish Dom was all mine and I could kidnap him and take him to the real world, but I'm not a big fan of the characters coming to the real world, I don't know why. Obviously you can see why I get detention for talking too much! Now back to the story.

Kel hurried off to Lalasa's shop. On the way there she saw Yuki and stopped to talk to her. "Kel where are you going with that huge grin on your face, your Yamani mask is slipping." Yuki asked, her eyes dancing with mischief.

"If you really want to know, I'm going to see Lalasa, to get a dress for the ball tonight." Kel replied like she was angry.

"And why such an interest in dresses now." Yuki asked.

"Well. I got invited to the ball." Kel replied.

"What! By who," Yuki asked genuinely surprised.

"Dom," Kel said, her smile stretching across her face.

"Oh that's great Kel, Neal will just be all over this," Yuki said.

"I say, we let it be surprise for tonight." Kel replied knowing that Neal would be very surprised to see who Kel's date was.

"I am going with you to pick out a dress to make sure you get the right one." Yuki told Kel.

"We'll then, lets get going," Kel said to Yuki.

Kel and Yuki arrived at Lalasa's shop and saw that it was very busy. In all the commotion, Lalasa spotted Kel and cam over to her and Yuki.

"Hello, milady and what can I do for you," Lalasa asked Kel.

"Kel is going to need a dress for the ball tonight," Yuki told Lalasa.

"I think I have the perfect dress for Kel," Lalasa told Yuki.

Kel and Yuki followed Lalasa to the back dressing room. Lalasa went to go get the dress. When Lalasa came back with the dress, Kel was speechless.

"It's beautiful," Kel whispered in shock. The dress was a dark green. It's neckline was in the shape of a V and the V stopped at her waist. At the waist, the skirt poofed out, but it was not too poofy. There were diamonds all over the dress and it sparkled in the light. Kel said right away, "I'll take it."

"What jewelry are you going to wear with it," Yuki asked absentmindedly because she was still in shock from the dress.

"Jewelry, I don't own that much jewelry." Kel replied

"You can wear that griffin necklace that I got you for birthday." Yuki told Kel "Well are you going to wear any make up," Yuki asked.

"I'll wear a little bit if you insist," Kel replied to Yuki.

"We better get back to the palace if we want to be ready in time for the ball," Yuki said.

"Thank you Lalasa," Kel said and they left her shop making their way back to the palace.

Yuki spent about an hour helping Kel get ready before she went to go get ready herself. At about 6:45, Kel was starting to get nervous. She kept thinking, does Dom really like me, did he just ask to be polite, and will he ever know how I feel about him. Right at 7:00, Kel heard a knock; she knew exactly who it was. As her hands were shaking as she opened the ddo. Dom was wearing a blue tunic that matched his eyes and he was smiling at Kel.

Please Review. Sorry it took so long I was outie wit my bf (Dillon) last night. OF COURSE

Luv,

Lady Lucy Bell of Masbolle


	4. The Ball of Love

Sorry about such a long wait. I broke my finger (boo hoo), so it is hard to type, and I have had a really bad cold. I also have had really big tests this week. Some how my computer uploaded the wrong version of chapter three. Sorry. Thankz to all the reviews because I know you got my back. I have gotten detention 2 times because I was acting ditsy and forgot to get two test signed. I have been having some blond moments so please forgive me for the bad spelling. I love all you reviewers and if you like Princess Diaries, I'm gonna write a story for that and Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. I am so glad that you like my story cause my shrink says that I need to channel my anger into something good and this is it. So it is good to know that this is working and maybe I can stop seeing that retard they call a psychoanalyst.

Luv,

Your Southern Lucy Belle

Dom looked at Kel with wide eyes. "Are you ready to go milady," Dom asked with his eyes dancing with mischief.

"Yes, good sir," Kel's eyes dancing with the same amount of mischief. Kel hooked her arm in Dom's and they started off toward the ball. After two minutes of silence, Dom broke it by saying, "You look great Kel."

"Why thank you and you look handsome," Kel replied

"I do, don't I," Dom replied to what Kel said. Kel punched Dom lightly on the arm. By the time Kel did this, they were at the ball.

"I hate to be announced don't you," Kel told Dom with a groan.

"Well we have to be announced or the whole court will be talking," Dom told Kel. Just as the herald was about to announce their names, Dom squeezed Kel's hand and said, " The whole court will still be talking on how beautiful you were tonight." (A/N I know that sounds so corny, but it is like 12:00 at night and I soo tired, so just give me a break)

Right after Dom said that, the herald announced them. "Lady Knight Keladry of Midelan and Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle,"

Kel and Dom descended the stairs and walked towards the king and queen. Dom bowed and Kel curtsied. After they were out of the monarch's sight, Kel let out a big sigh and said, "I'm glad that is over." Dom said, "Well it wasn't so bad, was it."

"No, it wasn't that bad oh and here comes Neal," Kel said.

"Well if it isn't my cousin and my best friend, don't you two make a great couple," Neal said in is usual drawl.

"Neal, shut up. It is good to see you Dom and Kel," Yuki said.

"The dancing is starting, so Yuki, would you like to dance," Neal asked.

"Of course," Yuki answered.

"Kel would you like to dance," Dom asked her.

"Of course," Kel replied. Of they went to they dance floor. After dancing for a long time, Dom and Kel made their way towards the gardens. When they were in the gardens, Dom stopped. "Kel I have something really important to tell you," Dom told Kel. "I love you Kel, I loved you ever since I met you, I dream about you all the time."

Kel's face was still for a moment and then it broke into a smile, " I feel the same way Dom, I love you too,"

Kel and Dom move closer into a kiss. At first the kiss was timid, but then it was passionate as all their feeling for each other came out.

Hope you like it. I need ideas for the future of this story. I g2g to bed cuz hav softball 9 am. Might not update soon cuz I'm grounded cuz detention, getting caught kissing( may be we were making out?) Dillon (It's so retarded), and for flicking my sis off. I'm going wild and also for punishment, my mom is extending the time I see my shrink from 1 time a week to 3! Omg I'm gonna die, but at least I hav writing, but I suck at tis too so Later. My motto is f them all cuz I you don't really need them


End file.
